A Disastrous Summer
by RandomQueen109
Summary: Kagome has plans to spend the entire summer with Inuyasha. And nothing will stand in her way. Right? Written by me and my friend kelsey. Please read and review! SOrry my format went crazy I will try to fix it later but still read.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Do you really think I could own Inuyasha?  
  
A Disastrous Summer: Chapter 1  
  
He looked in her big brown eyes and told her how much he loved her and that every strike of his blade was for her, and every moment he was awake or asleep he was thinking dearly of her. All she could do was stare at him and his adorable little ears. Then the dream was interrupted by a strange noise.  
  
It was her alarm clock, her alarm clock ruining such a peaceful and wonderful dream. * Mr. Alarm clock meet Mr. Wall. Crash! Bang! pieces of alarm clock everywhere* *Kagome-Sighs in relief* Of course she would never tell Inuyasha this. She sadly got up, put on her school clothes, grabbed her books and started walking to school. On her way the cutest boy at school bumped into her and made her drop her books. He and his gorgeous blonde hair and deep blues came smiling up at her she looked at him and saw cute little ears, flowing silver hair and those beautiful eyes of Inuyasha, but she said she was going insane. He couldn't be here. Then she blinked back to sanity and realized it was Bobby Wheeler! (Euuy she thought gross. How could I think THAT!) Then after he handed her the books he tried to talk to her about a date on Saturday but she raced off the road he tried to catch her but she said she didn't want to be late for the last day of school so she dashed to school! When she was in her homeroom class she sat staring at the blackboard unconsciously drawing a picture of Inuyasha on her paper. She was being interrupted though by her friends trying to talk to her about what they are going to do this summer she stated that she was going to go to New York in America and would be gone all summer. Kagome unconsciously planned this crazy adventure that ended in her going to some remote island but she truly planned to run off all summer and visit Inuyasha and spend every waking moment with him! After the long, agonizing school day, she went home picked up her bag for the journey to the other world! 


	2. The Fateful Day of Meeting

A fateful Day of Meeting Disclaimer-I don't own any Inuyasha characters. Why can't you at least play  
along with my illusions? Go away while I cry in my corner. First things first I the talented and Very unbelievably beautiful Queen shall correspond with my loyal subjects*smiles and little gleam with ding happens* (cough *mumbling quickly and incoherently* friend helped) sooooooooooooooooooooooo Shadow Tamer: yeah I know it was short but it was so cool it made you want to review to ask for more so my job is done and since you were the first, have a Inu plushy *YAY* so review more because with ten reviews you become golden member with cool perks like I dunno... like a picture of ME! (again mumbles "and my friend") or whatever. I long to hear from you more so review and I might give you a latch-hooking kit they are addictive(. I have many. Kakei- Lian: So how are you? Como estas? Wie Geht's? Commemt tale vu? Yep that pretty is all I know so at ur request look at my well spacing and LONG chapter. Isn't amazing I do what you say even though I am the Queen. I can't wait to hear more mind boggling commentary from you like "it is gonna be great" I mean wow that touched me. I felt special till my short attention span kicked in. Sammyosa92: I love how you end ur name with the "!" it just make it so exciting I had to read it twice and still I was like only one cool person can go! and pull it off. You my friend are that kinda person. So you likey my story awwwwwwwww that means so much from an exciting person like you. So I notice you give me constructive criticism and I like it. I know, I know, it is a work in progress but aren't they always the best kind I think you'll like this notice the paragraphs and stuff like that. If your still not happy just tell me cuz like McDonalds "We love to see you smile" accept this is like a hey you can't see me but I am smiling. Return and get, yes I know I can't believe it either, even MORE action packed COMMENTARY from yours truly (mumbles yeah and that friend person) crazyhorohorofan: awww you like me you really like me. So here is your update and here is your short but cool reply for your short but cool review. I know that you want to read the story and not this but if ya want I am just a short review away. Just think about it. B.C. Dragon (lady_moon_fairy@msn.com): your enthusiasm made me rush with the catchy can't wait can't wait in head. I think b/c ur so and I am so nice I will send you a sneak preview of my new story I might write but I am not sure hmmmmmmmm when I e-mail you tell me you likey or you no likey. kitty kagome hmm that is surprisingly ironic. Read and find out. Till your next review bye! The Knights who say Chicky-Chicky~ Congratulations!! You have won my most helpful reviewer award(. *Gleam* I like that word. I hope that I can still keep my kneecaps after that dangerous yet exciting encounter with the Knights who say Chicky-Chicky. The dance has a great beat. I am sorry about my first to chapters I lost my better reviewed chapters in the depths of despair in my email inbox. *sobs in corner* I would also like to give you a pat on the back for in one review making me gleam, cry and be thankful all at once. I hope that you enjoy my longer more improved chapter. Thank you my awesome reviewer. I would also like to thank my coolest partner in crime, Kelsey. She is the BEST!! The chapters were bad but now they are better. And yes more reviews faster updates. Reviews make us want to write. And so begins the tale.  
  
~Kagome As Kagome traveled through the well she thought about what if she couldn't find Inuyasha? *sobs* NOOO my heart would break and I wouldn't have anything left. As she continued with these depressing thoughts she wanted Inuyasha even more then she thought she could. "Whoa there has to be something in the water here. I never wanted him so much. Good thing I have him all to myself *YAY*" she thought. Then suddenly, thoughts about Sango and Inuyasha popped into her head. She was still falling absent- mindedly, when her lovely fall gave her, a rude awakening to earth. She frowned as she landed on the cave floor *Kagome puppy dog eyes water*. *GGGRRRRRRRRRRRR stomps on ground in pain as she saw she scraped her elbow when she landed on the bottom of the well. *Ignoring the pain she rushed to go see Inuyasha.* As Kagome stood up and dusted herself off. When she exited the well, she heard voices. She strained her ears and waited in silence. There seemed to be a man and a woman talking. Then, it finally hit her who it was, her love. Kagome ran then slowed down" Keep your cool don't act so happy to see him" she thought. As Kagome went through the bushes, wanting to look good when she arrived, she soon found herself falling face- first into the dirt. She recovered from the shock of her trip and looked up and there was her beloved Inuyasha. She turned red to the whites of her eyes.*SIGH* She turned she saw he was sitting and talking to this other woman. "Hmmm. Ugly. Cheap and stupid is all I can say about her without getting overboard. Does he dare cheat on me? No, nope couldn't well maybe, just a bit, yess he is, noo. What did I do?" Kagome thinks loudly. *inside screaming and stamping feet*. Kagome calmed herself down and went and joined their picnic party, smiling fake a smile at her competition in love. Kagome sat down with them and greeted the woman. *inner Kagome glaring evilly and thinking of ten things she would rather be doing right now. (One involves the Pope-mobile driving fast... With hand grenades and fire...more fire...and a couple of bombs)*. Inuyasha smiles and starts to introduce people. "Kagome this is Kana. She is a half demon like me. Kana is half cat." Kagome glanced at her rival in love again examining and hating every part of her down to her fingernails. She thought,Who would want to date/marry/or even have any romantic thoughts about a woman with cat ears (cat? pusha DOG is what I like) and a tail (laughs a tail... loser). Kagome snickered she had already conquered this "KANA" in looks, and talent *I can find jewel shards, so take that Miss. I have a tail and cat ears* (Kagome smiled and giggled) Inuyasha sees that and turns and asks, "Why so giddy Kagome?" "O nothing" *gleams* says Kagome smiling. Kana rolls eyes so Kagome counterattacks with an evil glare.  
  
"What's your problem?" complains Kana.  
  
Kagome says "I haven't had a good mouse lately, if you know what I mean!" Kana looked as if she was bitchslaped by Kagome. Kagome saw this and thought I am not the bitch you are push can't even t take an insult. Then again Kagome ....evil scowl. Miroku and Sango back away with extreme caution. Inuyasha clears his throat and begins his tale on how these two half demons met.  
  
"One day I was walking through a forest, I don't remember which one, hmm let me think*10 min later* umm wait what was I saying... (minutes go by) ooh yeah. I saw her sitting by the well. She looked as if she had been attacked by a monster. Her clothes were torn to pieces (smiles) and she looked dead. I started to panic but wait... nope I was cool the whole time. Anyhoo, I walked over to her and then I saw her crack her eyes open. She spoke of a woman who had shot her with an arrow. The arrow had flown with such speed and grace that Kana had no time to dodge it. I (back to inu) realized the seriousness of the situation and so I picked up Kana in my arms and carried her off to lady Kaede. When we were in the village Kaede healed Kana up right and then Miroku, Sango, Kana, and I decided to walk into the forest and have a lovely picnic and here we are and now just now you showed up and I began to tell the story of how Kana and I met One day..." "Ok Inuyasha has no need to go further." says Miroku. 'Wow that is quite an amazing story' thought Kagome. 'How dare Inuyasha hold this woman in his arms? I bet she was really heavy and... and she is stupid so there.' Kagome was in a silent sulking and in a very fierce mood at the same time, for the rest of the picnic and when they returned to the village even Shippo commented on Kagome's attitude. "I got hurt that is why...see" Kagome shows her elbow. That made him happy so he at least shut up. As everyone lay down to sleep Kagome thought another day to spend with Inuyasha. Tomorrow maybe I will whisk him away. ~Kana~  
  
Today a strange looking weird child crawled out of a well and became so offensive over Inuyasha. She is so foolish, I could slap her like that*snaps* I truly think that this was just some silly childish dream of hers to be in love with some gorgeous dog demon like him. I mean after all a tail and ears do match. Inuyasha and I are perfect for each other, so she can back off. Also, after that rude interruption to my picnic Inuyasha and I had to get away from the brat. He and I decided to take a stroll off into the woods. He began to show me things of his unknown past and really opening up to me. He walked up to a old tree that seemed to climb to the sky and began to tell the tale about how 50 years had past and how he had been trapped to this old tree by a sacred arrow that was sent flying through the air by Kikyo his first true love. I stood there and looked at Inuyasha and there I could tell deeply in his heart that he was sad he must have really missed her, I just wanted to go hug him and tell him 'it's ok I'll kill her then everything will be ok'. I restrained myself so, he continued his story about how he stayed pinned to that tree and how one day Kagome had came by and freed him. Then how the old hag Kaede just threw these beads around his neck and how he became under Kagome's somewhat evil control. Then all of a sudden as this wonderful story of his past was being told how we were just about to connect there was a loud crackling noise. Kana knew it just might be her. She tensed up and got ready to fight. Then out popped Kagome trying to create a stunning look while tearing my beloved from me. How dare she attempt such a horrid deed? She was doing the Chicky Dance (LOSER KID)."To the right chicky-chicky-chicky-chicky, to the left chicky-chicky-chicky-chicky, up chicky-chicky-chicky-chicky, down chicky- chicky-chicky-chicky, all around chicky-chicky-chicky-chicky, now you're dancin' to the chicky-chicky beat!" 'Whoa so addictive must not tap foot she thought' * Just for u ?* Muwhaaha I laughed at this little child who thought she could take my beloved Inuyasha. What went through this younging's head, she must be on something. As I started to begin my war cry in return * inwardly drums chest and shrieks* an arrow flew past my head and smacked into the tree. On this arrow was a letter. It simply stated "Don't get to comfortable!" but it was enough. I thought "Could it really be..." I shuddered in fear. DUDUDU and of course the chapter ends here. Thank you for reviewing. Yes I am working on improving so I really like having suggestions. Such as the 15 statements ?. I hope this is improved. Enjoy. OO yes- Coming next Chapter- Sesshomaru the cruel demon. Remember more reviews = faster updates! 


End file.
